This invention relates to new and useful improvements in mop connectors, particularly connectors which are adapted to receive a handle on one side and a string type or yacht type mop head on the other.
Normally, cumbersome clamps have been used to clamp the string type mop heads to a connector which are bulky, complicated and relatively expensive inasmuch as they normally include several operating parts which can corrode or rust.